Data processors, such as microcomputers, may be utilized to perform various kinds of data processing. In general, with a data processor, a clock signal is generated by a clock generating circuit and various circuit resources operate synchronously with the clock signal. In this way, various kinds of data processing can be executed. While such data processors can be utilized in various types of applications, some data processors conceal the contents of data processing in order to prevent such contents from being improperly used.
In a data processor as described above, however, because the various circuit resources operate synchronously with a clock signal, respective power consumption states of the various circuit resources can become identical to one another when executing the same data processing. Thus, the data processing which is being executed can be readily analyzed by monitoring the power consumption.
In view of the above discussion, it would be desirable to provide a data processor in which detection or analysis of data processing being executed on the basis of power consumption may be reduced.